


Adventure

by worse_than_average



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worse_than_average/pseuds/worse_than_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What use would my adventures be if you were not here to hear them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

“Sorry I took too long.” Arya whispered.

She sat and stared at him, her father. He didn’t respond, Arya didn't expect him to, and she let the silence envelop them. She took a deep breath to steady herself and waited for a few moments, pondering what to say next, before speaking once more.

“Braavos was amazing.” She started as a smile took over her face.

“They have amazing teachers.” She continued.

She launched onto her story about her adventures there. She said what her teachers told her; that she had the potential of being a great actress someday. She told all the stories she could, both happy and sad.

“It’s been a great adventure, just the one I’ve always wanted. It wasn’t as big as yours, but it was enough.” She finally said before glancing at her watch only to see that hours have passed. She smiled at him, like she always did when she was young, and fixed the flowers she laid beside him earlier.

She touched the cold stone that bore her father’s name and for the first time in a long time, she cried.

Ugly, heart-wrenching sobs racked her body as she let the tears she held back for years fall.

_What use would my adventures be if you were not here to hear them?_

She stayed there for minutes or hours more, she didn't know and didn't bother to care.

She felt a pair of warm, delicate hands on her shoulders after what feels like an eternity later and Arya looked up to see Sansa’s outstretched hand. She took it gingerly and let her older sister lead her out of the cemetery.

She never saw eye to eye with Sansa, but in that moment, she knew she couldn’t doubt that her sister shared the same pain she felt.


End file.
